


I've lost you

by WolfKomoki



Category: The Walking Dead (Video Games)
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee didn't die from the bite. He's immune. He escaped Carver's camp two years later, but lost his right eye. The time there changed him. Can Kenny get him back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Immunity and Hardship

**Author's Note:**

> The walking dead is owned by TellTaleGames. Also this is au.

          Lee had been bitten, this much he knew. Duck had not been immune, but he didn’t know if he shared the same fate. He had rescued Clementine on his own from the stranger, and when he got back with Clementine, he wasn’t showing any signs of turning.

          “ _Shouldn’t my temperature be through the roof by now_?” He thought as Clementine approached him.

          “Don’t go. PLEASE… please don’t be one of them. Please don’t become a walker.” Clementine sobbed as she stared at the bite on Lee’s arm. Lee didn’t know how long he had so he stared at Clementine.

          “I might turn honey. You need to get out of here before that happens.” Lee explained.

          “I can’t leave you!” She sobbed.

          “You _have_ to! I could turn and hurt you Clem!” Lee gasped as she grabbed a gun. She nodded in tears as she left him behind. She walked far away from Lee, covered in blood and guts to mask her scent as she approached the two figures in the distance.

**Two Years Later**

          Kenny had assumed that Lee was dead. He hadn’t heard from him in two years since he got bit so it was safe to say that he was either dead or a walker.

He had no clue about Clementine, or Christa, or Omid, but he assumed that they were alive. He had Sarita, Walter, and Matthew with him at the ski lodge, so at least he wasn’t alone. He hadn’t mentioned Lee too much, as the memories were much too painful for him.

          Lee had been on his own for two years, and because of that he had changed. Two years ago, he was a generally happy man who had no problems showing his emotions. He would often be seen smiling then. Lee hardly showed his emotions anymore, but being on his own for two years tends to change a man.

          Lee’s bite was still there, but it was faded. He was immune, which is part of the reason why he was alone for so long. Every time he met new people they try to shoot him in the head, and it gets old. So he decided to travel on his own since every group he has ever been in ended up betraying him in the end.

          He missed Kenny, Clementine, Christa, and Omid of course, but he was on his own now, and he couldn’t afford to look towards the past. Lee wore a dark jacket with long sleeves now, mostly to cover up his bite. Lee had barely escaped Carver’s camp when they discovered his bite, but he would never forget his time there.

         Lee lost count of how many times he was beaten by Carver. The guy is absolutely insane. Lee will never forget the time he watched Carver throw one of the people he considered friends off the building because they were “weak.” Carver was the type of guy that would slice your throat if you so much as looked at him funny.

          _“You think it’s acceptable to be weak? We can’t have weakness here. Weakness is incompetence Lee. Now I know that you’re immune to the bite, but he’s not and it’s your job to take care of that._ ” His words still rang in his head. _I would never be like you. See, you are actually the evil one, Carver because you—you have no boundaries. You’d kill anyone just for the thrill of slicing their throat out yourself._

          Lee didn’t know how long he was running for, but eventually he collapsed in front of a ski lodge due to how tired he was. Carver had beaten him recently before he escaped, and he had been running for hours before he finally collapsed in front of Lilly. She had survived, and had been hiding until now.

          “Lee?!” She gasped in shock as she helped him up.

          “So what have you been up to? Killing anymore people you care about? Or are you alone like you were back then?” Lee asked with a cold, lifeless stare. Lilly growled and slapped him.

“Fuck you! I forgot about that, and you bring up my mistakes that I made two fucking years ago?” She screamed.

          “Oh so you do you regret it? Funny, I didn’t think a heartless bitch like you cared.” He laughed. Lilly screamed and started to beat him over, and over again until he passed out. Lilly then ran away when she noticed Kenny watching.

          “Lee! Oh fuck! Lee! Can you hear me?” Kenny called as he picked him up. Lee groaned and Kenny took this time to tend to his wounds. Once he bandaged him all up, he took him inside to rest.

          “Is he okay?” Walter gasped with shock.

          “I don’t know!” Kenny gasped.

          “Let him rest Ken. He was just beaten by that crazy woman.” Sarita told him.

          “Do you know her?” Matthew asked.

          “I wish I didn’t.” Kenny growled as he laid Lee down on one of the beds in the ski lodge. Lee was out for most of the day, and it was night when he woke again. He looked around in panic, not knowing where he was.

          “Hey, Hey, relax. It’s okay!” Kenny told him as he held him in an attempt to calm him down. Lee eventually calmed down and that’s when Kenny let him go.

          “What did you do to her? Out of all the people, she wouldn’t have hurt you, until now.” Kenny asked.

          “Not my fault she can’t handle the truth.” Lee growled.

          “What?” Kenny asked, starting to get angry.

          “That was a low blow Lee, and you know that.” He growled.

          “Well sorry if the truth is a low blow. When a person is beaten every day, and tortured, you have to grow thick skin Kenny!” Lee growled.

          “Y-You what?” Kenny gasped with shock.

          “See this eye?” He pointed to his right eye, which had been taken out, and there was nothing but a hole left.

          “Yeah?” Kenny asked.

          “That is what happens when you try to escape a psychopath.” He told him.

 


	2. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We introduce Clementine, Omid, and Christa in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine the map like this. The ski lodge is in the woods whilst the train station is on the other side of town.  
> Also Clementine's personality is based on my playthrough of season 2. Without Lee I imagine her as a cold little girl who's lost her innocence.

          Christa, Omid, and Clementine moved on. They were staying at a camp until it got raided. They barely made it out alive when Omid fell in the river.

Clementine ran away into the woods, and Christa ran towards an abandoned train station. Omid fought his way to the surface and when he did, he passed out on the rocks. Clementine continued to run in the woods when she spotted someone in the distance. She hid behind the tree, grabbing her gun before she slowly approached the figure.

          “Don’t _move_!” She ordered, pointing the gun at the figure.

          “Okay, okay, just relax!” Walter gasped. He tried to keep quiet as to not alert anyone in the ski lodge. He didn’t want this little girl’s death on his hands if Kenny saw what was going on right now.

          “You have electricity. You’d better explain that shit, right now, or I’ll put two rounds in the back of your skull.” Clementine barked. Without Lee she had become a hardened little girl. Clementine was no longer the innocent little eight year old girl who broke her walkie talkie.

          “Our place is run by windmills. Please, I’ll give you whatever you need, just let me go.” Walter gasped. Clementine pushed him harshly to the ground as he got up.

          “Sounds like bullshit.” Clementine growled.

          “I’m serious! If you’ll come with me, I’ll show you!” Walter gasped as she followed. When she got inside she froze at the sight of Lee.

          “Clem?!” Lee gasped. He almost didn’t recognize her. Her eyes were cold much like his own. Clementine didn’t hesitate when she aimed the trigger at Walter. Lee was almost afraid that she was going to shoot him, but he couldn’t risk being seen by her.

          “You’re gonna have to explain how you’re alive Lee.” Clementine sighed. Lee couldn’t tell if she was happy to see him or not. Lee sighed and raised his sleeve, showing the bite. It was pink, and had a huge line going down his arm. It was surrounded by circles as well.

          “Holy shit!” Kenny gasped with shock. It wasn’t possible for Lee to be alive, not with an infection. Yet here he was standing next to him.

Lee hid his arm and jumped under the table, expecting to be shot at. He was aware that he was amongst friends, but it was a force of habit. Christa had just arrived at the train station when she found a blanket on the ground.

          Smiling, she picked it up and put it in her bag. It was starting to get cold, and when the snow hits, they could use all the warmth they could get.

          “Clementine, Omid, wherever you are, I hope you’re safe.” She sighed, continuing to look around the station for anything useful. Omid woke hours later and groaned as he slowly woke. He had nearly drowned that much he remembered. He didn’t remember getting out though. _Must have been a reflex_. He thought, walking away from the river. He eventually found Christa in the train station.

          “Omid!” She exclaimed, hugging him in tears.

          “Where’s Clementine?” Omid asked.

          “You mean she’s not with you?” Christa shrieked.

          “I nearly drowned!” Omid snapped.

          “Start running! We need to find her! We promised Lee we’d look after her!” Christa snapped as they continued to run.

          “Hey, come out of there, it’s okay. I’m not gonna hurt ya.” Kenny told him as he offered his hand. Lee didn’t see it so he crawled out of the table on his own.

          “What happened to your group Clementine?” Walter asked.

          “We got separated. I don’t know where they are, or if they’re even alive.” Clementine stated.

          “Aren’t you worried?” Matthew asked.

          “No sense in getting ourselves worked up over nothin’.” Lee sighed.

          “Exactly. They’re not some snot nosed kid.” Clementine agreed.

          “But you do care about them don’t you?” Kenny asked.

          “Duh!” Clementine growled.

          “Okay, sorry I asked!” Kenny said while holding his hands up in surrender.

          “We should go look for them. Clem, you stay here with Walter while Lee and I go check the woods. Walter! You check that abandoned train station!” Kenny ordered as he and Lee headed for the woods. When they got there they were surrounded by walkers.

          “Holy shit!” Kenny whispered. Lee walked in front of Kenny as they both shot through the walkers. Lee approached a walker up close, and was shocked when it didn’t react to him.

          “Must be the infection.” He muttered, shooting through the hoard. Lee stopped shooting when he couldn’t see them anymore.

          “LOOK OUT!” Kenny screamed as a walker bit Lee on the same infected arm. Lee shot the walker and continued to walk through the hoard. He was immune: what would more venom do? Nothing.

          Finally, all the walkers are gone.

          “Hey, are you okay? You got bitten out there!” Kenny gasped. He was still getting used to the idea that Lee was immune.

          “I’m fine. I’m immune remember?” Lee told him.

          “Sorry, that’s… going to take some time to get used to.” Kenny sighed.

          “Are _you_ okay? They didn’t bite you, did they?” Lee asked.

          “No, no they didn’t. They didn’t seem to notice me. I guess they thought we were one of them with your bite and all.” Kenny told him.

          “Yeah. I probably smell just like them.” Lee told him.

          “Does it hurt?” Kenny asked, referring to the bite on his arm.

          “Well I’m immune so it doesn’t matter.” Lee told him.

          “I _know,_ but it still had to hurt!” Kenny sighed.

          Lee said nothing as he shot the walkers in front of him. Kenny continued shooting until they were all gone.

          “Okay now tell me: how is your arm?” Kenny demanded.

          “Look! I can’t get infected. If I get bitten again, then the venom doesn’t do anything since my body is immune and fighting it anyway! And while it does that it hurts! Now can we please change the subject?” Lee sighed.

          “Well so-rry princess but I care about you! Now how’s that eye of yours?” Kenny asked as he and Lee continued to search for Omid and Christa.

          “Haha very funny.” Lee sarcastically remarked as they continued their search for Omid and Christa.

 

 

 

 


	3. Nightmare

          Omid and Christa eventually found Kenny and Lee. They gasped with shock when they saw Lee. Lee thought of the many times that he’d been nearly shot in the head. He hadn’t really gotten along with Omid and Christa before the bite. Because of this he found himself hiding behind Kenny, shaking like a leaf.

          “Lee, what’s the matter? It’s only Omid and Christa!” Kenny asked. He looked at Lee’s face, seeing the fear on his face.

          “It’s okay Lee.” Kenny whispered as he held him close. Omid and Christa slowly approached him as Lee slowly calmed down.

          “I’m really glad to see you Lee.” Omid said as he slowly wrapped his arms around him.

          “…” Lee stared at him as he waited for him to let go.

          “Sorry!” Omid chuckled as he let go. Christa took her turn to hug Lee when she noticed his eye.

          “How’d that happen?” She asked.

          “Maybe we should return to the ski lodge first.” Lee muttered as they went back to the lodge. Once they were there they sat down as Walter waved them over to the table.

          “How have you been Lee?” Walter asked. Lee sighed as he recalled the memories of before he was found.

          “After the bite and Clementine left me there I came across a lot of people, but they always tried to shoot me in the head. I had met a few groups who say they were okay with it, but they always betray me in the end. Eventually I came across this Carver fellow and his group. They took me and like an idiot I fell for it. My first week there was great, but the week after Carver just snapped. He threw his friend off a building because he thought they were “weak”. I’ll never forget his words as he smiled that day.

          “Y _ou think it’s acceptable to be weak? We can’t have weakness here. Weakness is incompetence Lee. Now I know that you’re immune to the bite, but he’s not and it’s your job to take care of that.”_ _He said as he smiled down at the man he had just killed like he had pulled a weed or somethin’. And that was when you found me here.” Lee recalled._

_“Jesus.” Kenny muttered._

_“Did Carver do that to your eye?” Christa asked._

_“I’m surprised he didn’t slit my throat. This was kind for him.” Lee told them._

_“Well you’re welcome to stay with us…if you want.” Sarita told him._

_Lee looked out the window at the snow on the ground. He stared at it for a good while._

_“Um Lee?” Clementine poked him with a spoon._

_“What? Huh?” Lee muttered as he continued to eat the food. After everyone was done Kenny shut down the power box so he wouldn’t draw attention._

_“Well, we’d better get some rest. Come first light we’re going someplace warm.” Kenny muttered as they headed to bed._

_Lee’s dream took place back in Carver’s camp. One of the people in the group had gotten bitten._

_“Do it!” Carver barked, handing him a gun._

_“No.” Lee growled only to receive a harsh blow to the head. This knocked him down to the floor where Carver glared at him._

_“When I tell you to do something you do it_ _.”_ _He growled._

_“Well I say no!” Lee growled, only to receive a harsh blow to his eye._

_Lee woke up kicking and screaming. Kenny slowly made his way over to him, getting closer._

_“Lee, Lee! It’s okay, you’re safe! Lee!” He called as Lee started to sob._

_“Shhh… it’s just a dream.” He said while gently patting his back. Lee sobbed into Kenny’s chest as he continued to pat his back. Lee eventually calmed down and ended up falling asleep next to Kenny._

_“Umm…” Kenny blushed when Lee slept with his head on his chest. Kenny sighed and went back to sleep as Lee slept on his chest. Early the next morning Lee woke and slowly inched away from Kenny. It was the best sleep he’d had in ages since he’d been on his own. He stared at Kenny and looked out the window at the moon’s reflection. He could leave now and no one would know. He was always alone; he had grown rather accustomed to it._

_He thought of two years ago when he didn’t want to be alone. What a fool he had been._

_“Lee where are you going? It’s the middle of the night.” Kenny yawned. Lee froze when he realized that Kenny was awake._

_“I just can’t stay here anymore, Ken.” Lee sighed._

_“We’re leaving when the sun comes up. Can’t you wait until then?” Kenny asked. He had just gotten Lee back, he couldn’t bear losing him again._

_“That’s not what I—“ Lee was surprised when Kenny grabbed his arm and refused to let go._

_“_ _No_ _Lee.” Kenny growled, refusing to let him go. Tears poured from his eyes as Lee sighed._

_“Okay, just let go. You’re hurting me.” Lee groaned. Kenny let him go as the sun came up._

_“Can we go now?” Lee sighed._

_“We should eat first.” Kenny muttered._

_“Right.” Lee muttered as they sat at the table for the last time. After they ate some food they packed some supplies for the journey and they piled into Kenny’s RV the best they could. Lee stared at the rv as a memory came back to him._

_It was two years ago. Lilly, Doug, Ben, himself, Kenny, Clementine, Katjaa, and Duck were in the RV. Lilly had gotten paranoid or so Lee had thought at the time. She had accused Ben of stealing supplies. She shot at Ben when Doug jumped in front of him. Lee almost screamed when he watched Doug fall to the ground._

Lee had fallen asleep next to Walter who was having a full blown conversation with him. After twenty minutes he realized that Lee hadn’t said anything in a while and looked over to realize that he was asleep. He noticed that he looked like he was having a nightmare.

          “Hey, wake up!” He called while shaking him.

          “Lee!” He called again, though it was to no avail.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hate seeing Lee this way but I love writing him this way.  
> Also I don't hate Lilly.  
> Yes, Clementine, Christa, and Omid will be in this too.


End file.
